The Master and The Princess
by Dyeus91
Summary: A Master and Princess having relations


The Master and The Princess

This is a short story of what Master did to Princess while she was unable to fend for herself. This story is for Mature Adult Audiences and should not be read by anyone under the age of 18.

Part 1

If you could imagine for me, a bedroom with a stockade as its center piece. Leather strappings hanging from the ceiling, and a black wooden box at the foot of a bed marked "Fun Box". Within this box lied a whole bunch of "tools" that Master will end up using.

Master really did enjoy very odd things, somethings that modern society would frown upon from the slightest hint towards the subject. Master loved mixing pleasure and pain to his sweet Princess. He enacted on his wildest dreams and fantasies, while the Princess remained helpless.

Here is one of the acts that Master preformed on Princess:

Master bought Princess a pink collar with her name on it. He bound her up with rope, and forced her into the stockade and locked her in it. At first, Master had Princess gaged with a gag ball, but Master really wanted her mouth for another reason. Master took off the gag, and before a scream could be let out, he had forced his cock into her mouth, as deep as he could get it. Master felt the warmth of her throat and enjoyed it, so much in fact that he decided to continue to make Princess take his cock.

When Master had finally felt satisfied, he pulled out of Princess' mouth and placed the gag back. Princess thought it was finally over, however, Master had other plans. Master walked over to the "Fun Box", opened it up, and pulled out a black whip and a metal butt plug. Princess was shocked by what she had saw, and tried to plea with Master, but the gag prevented the words reaching Masters ears.

Master walked to the back of the stockade, caressing Princess' back and legs. Without a moment's notice, Master started taking off Princess' pants. Princess tried desperately to push Master away with elementary kicking, but it was futile. Suddenly, Princess felt something sharp, cold and metallic. She knew it was the anal plug about to be forced into her without any type of lubricant. Princess braced herself for the inevitable.

Master pushed the plug into Princess, and proceeded to smack her butt cheeks with the whip. Hard enough for a light bruise, yet not hard enough to make her bleed. Master was getting very excited from the actions he was preforming on Princess. He reached between Princess' legs, which was when Master realized that Princess was also enjoying the treatment. This made Master very pleased and if possible even more excited.

Master walked to the front of the stockade and noticed the glowing cheeks on Princess' face. He could confirm she was truly loving the experience. Master removed the gag, Princess did not scream but instead let out an enormous moan. This pleased Master very much. Master, once again, walked to the fun box, and then back to the rear end of the stockade.

Master had grabbed something to use on the Princess, it was a realistic vibrator. Master pushed this into Princess and turn it on the maximum vibration level. Now princess had both of her holes fill and was being spanked by a whip. Liquid started running down the Princess' inner thighs. Princess was moaning like a porn star being fucked by an elephant.

Master was starting to get jealous of her having such a good time, so he removed the anal plug and push himself into the Princess. Princess let out a cry from pleasure and pain. Princess hadn't had anything bigger than the 2 inch plug inside of her ass. Now she was experiencing a long hard cock 4 times the size.

Master told her, "Say Master, I want to be fucked". Princess said it, without even thinking. Master gave it to her hard, fast, rough, and deep. Princess could feel Masters balls smack against her clit as he was ramming her. In truth, it was turning her on more and more. Master than said, "Princess, you must beg me to let you cum". Princess starting begging as if she was begging for her very own life.

Being a very kind master, he said, "Princess you may cum, when you feel my juices unload inside of your ass". Princess then did something unexpected, she started begging Master to cum inside of her. Master went harder, and faster, until he erupted inside of her. Princess felt the whole load, screamed out and came just as hard as Master.

Master pulled out and told Princess to hold his cum inside of her, until he was cleaned up. Princess did just that. Master knew he had found himself a true slave, his Princess.

…..stay tuned for later parts…..


End file.
